slave to a roman prince
by nyxlune
Summary: piper was just getting ready to go to the market place in her hometown, Athens when some romans come and capture her and a few other women and force them into a slave auction. pay the highest price on the slave you want, you'll get her. when the prince of rome, Jason, helps with the capturing of the greeks (forced by his father) he ends up fall for a greek with mesmorizing eyes.
1. shortish, choppy brown haired girl

**Piper's P.O.V**

It's two in the morning. I was getting ready to go to the market. Why? Because everything is usually gone by 10am. Dad was gone to this palace in a near town to amuse the king and queen, he was an actor. So I was home alone for a hand full of days.

I was combing my hair and braiding a few stands, my choppy brown hair was finally tamed after a night of wrestling with my pillow (long story). After a couple minutes of combing and braiding I looked at myself in my mirror.

"Wow, Pipes never thought you cared this much for your looks" I muttered to myself.

Then my eye caught something moving.

**yesterday morning**

**Jason's P.O.V**

"Jason you are going on the mission!" roared my father.

"But father, I really am not the bandit, kidnapper type" I held my breath with those last words.

He wanted me to go to Greece.

To get slaves.

For the slave auction in a month.

I really hated July, and slavery, and the feud between Greeks and Romans.

'JASON YOU ARE GOING TO GREECE" the sound of his voice bounced off the walls of the palace.

I knew that was the end of that conversation because he told one of the guards to escort me out of the room. Why in Pluto would I need to be escorted out of the place I live in?

**later that night**

I was laying on my bed until my sister's hand maid came into my room, she was my sister's maid, help, and best friend. Every since my sister was engaged and moved to the Angel's Palace, she hasn't been quite right.

My sister, Thalia got married last year to the neighboring royals, the Di Angelos son, Nico. Nico was cool, Thalia met him at a ball that Nico's dad thew because Nico was suppose to get married that year, he just never found anyone. Thalia showed up and it was like sparks flew in between them. (A\N: lol see what I did there! "sparks flew" Thalia daughter of "lightning" lol anyways how's the story?)

Anyways, Thalia's maid's name was Annabeth. She was captured when she was 15 . Thalia was visiting from Greece that summer. Thalia never knew we were siblings till our step mom tried to make us mad at dad by telling us. It didn't work out that well. We ended up convincing Thalia to move in with us. During the slave auction, Thalia saw Annabeth balling her eyes out in the corner and Thalia auctioned the highest price for her, out of sympathy, saving her from and drunkard and a guy who looked like he was ready to pound her to the ground. Annabeth was captured in her house in Athens while she was sleeping.

She had blond curls that spilled over her shoulders in very angle. I guess she was cute in a way. But I already knew that my friend Percy had a thing for her. He always talked about her when he came to visit my fathers kingdom. He was visiting for the summer along with my friends Leo and Frank. Leo moved here from Greece six months ago. my father definatly didn't like the idea of us being friends. They were coming next month.

"Prince Jason?" Annabeth said barely over a whisper.

"Hmm?" I yawned

"Your father has sent me to give you this" she said in a more serious tone.

I got up and walked over to Annabeth.

She handed me a large sack. I opened it up and examined what was inside. Some shirts, pants, a couple apples and oranges, a weapon belt, a cloak and a blanket and rope.

" Oh and also these" Annabeth said as she bent down to pick up my imperial gold sword and some cloths.

"uh thanks Annie" I said smiling. She hated when I called her that.

"I swear Grace that if you ever- I uhh I mean I also came to ask premission to take the weekend to go visit the Angel's Palace" she stuttered.

I smirked "go ahead, and say hi to Thalia and Nico for me. Oh and ask them if they're coming to the 1st of july masquerade thing"

"It's a masquerade?" She frowned "I thought those were in New Orlenes"

"Father wanted to try something new."

Then she smirked and left.

later

We arrived in Athens, Greece around 12. The officer told me to start looking in the east side of town for anyone. I took my horse, Tempest, to look in the area.

Around and hour later, I saw a light in a house.

"My one and only chance" I muttered to myself as I hopped off Tempest.

I walked slowly inside of the house, and walked my way slowly and carefully to the room that had the lights on.

I peeked through the door way and found myself looking at the back of a shortish, choppy brown haired girl in a white tunic.

I stopped frozen in spot for a moment, she was looking at herself in the mirror muttering something to her self. Then I saw her eyes in the mirror move quickly to gaze at the door. She saw me.

I quickly turned my back so it would hit the wall softly, no longer in the viewing area of the brown haired girl.


	2. Grace

**Pipers P.O.V**

"Is anyone there?" I said nervously, walking away from the mirror

I mentally slapped myself, "I'm so stupid!" I thought silently. I walked back to my bed as quiet as a mouse and reached under my bed.

I moved my hand along the floor till I found the handle of my dagger. I slowly pulled it out from underneath my bed. I looked at my blade, Katoptris. It means looking glass. Or a mirror if you will.

I walked towards the door, obviously aware that someone might be out there. Highly unlikely since it's still two in the morning, but again, it was worth a look.

"Hello?" I said in the most innocent voice I could. My father told me I had a gift with words. It's likely I could persuade anyone to doing what I want, it's a curse at the same time though. I actually miss having arguments with people.

"Please come out, if your still there of course." I said, barely a whisper.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Her voice was mesmorizing. I feel like it's using invisible hands to drag me towards her.

"Please come out." she whispered "I'm getting scared"

"Oh dear gods" I thought. I have a thing for caring way to much.

I looked at the dark wall infront of me. Something shiny was nearing. Was she holding a sword? No, the reflection is to small to be a sword. Definitely a dagger.

"I-am coming out!" she said, her voice cracking.

I quickly and silently got the cloths out from my bag, the set he bag on the floor.

I saw her shadow growing bigger as she neared.

"Ok Jason, just when she walks past the door cover her mouth with the cloth, easy" I thought to myself.

When she stepped through the door, I kind of slammed into her.

"OUCH!" she yelled

I looked up, we were on the ground. I took a moment to look at her. I examined her head to toe. her face was stunning, she was rubbing her head.

"Ow." she kept on muttering to herself.

I got a glimpse of her eyes.

They were like kaleidoscopes, they could never decide what colors they wanted to be. Literally. one second her eyes were blue but just at that moment, they changes to brown. Weird...but cute.

**Piper's P.O.V**

One minute I was going into the hall way, next I was pushed onto the floor by some guy. I caught him looking at my face when I was rubbing my head, he was just staring. I looked at him.

"Creeper" I thought.

He was handsome, blond hair that was combed in every direction, beautiful electric blue eyes that made me want to stare into them all day. His lips were nice for...lips I guess, but what got my attention was a thin scar on the top corner of his lip.

" Snap out of it Piper!" Said a voice in my head

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" I yelled

That seemed to get his attention. He snapped back in to reality. I looked for katoptris. I guess he was too. I found my dagger just a second before he did. I lunged for my dagger but he was quick. he got my dagger and put it in a space in his belt thing, I think it's meant for putting weapons in because I saw a long golden sword hanging from the other side.

" I'm Jason Grace." He said

Grace? that sounds familiar.

"And I'm the prince of Rome"


	3. blow me one last kiss

A/N: Like the cliffy? How are you liking the story so far? Please tell me what you think and I'm so sorry if this annoys you. Thanks so much! RICK RIORDANS CHARECTERS PROPERTIES NOT MINE!

**Piper's P.O.V**

Grace?

Prince?

Rome?

OH MOTHER OF RHEA THIS IS BAD!

"Quick Pipes go for you weapon!" My self defense mode clicked on.

I think he read my mind, he got hold of his golden sword.

"I really wouldn't try that if I were you" He pointed his sword at he. "It's useless really, you'll end up getting skewered."

" Oh ya? Try me" I said as I ducked as he swung his sword, then lunged to his feet stood up right against his chest, grabbed my dagger, and for a touch of flirting, blew him a kiss. He looked flabbergasted.

"Nice try," I said with a huge grin, still up against his chest. "But not this time"

I jumped backwards and did a back handspring, kicking him hard in the chin.

My friend taught me that move.

**flash-back**

We were in the woods one day practicing our weapons, we both used daggers.

"Ok Pipes I'm going to teach you some self defense." She said grinning.

"Why?" I said looking up from shining my dagger.

" Because, we all know that one day a boy is going to try to kiss you, and you won't want that so better get some training on how to beat the Hades out of him," She said still grinning. "Especially with that face of yours!"

I rolled my eyes " Sure wise girl, like that's going to happen."

**flash-back finish**

I hoped this counted.

He fell to the ground. After a few seconds he got up weirdly, he looked a bit dizzy then he snapped back to warrior mode. Dang it, he would have been so much easier to fight.

**Jason's P.O.V**

"Oh ya? Try me" She said

I swung my sword without even realizing I did.

" OH MY GODS! WHAT IF I HIT HER" I spoke in my head silently in my head.

She ducked "whew", went to my legs, up to my chest (I swear I was blushing like crazy when she put her hands on my armor plate), took her dagger from my weapon belt, then the weirdest thing happened. she blew me a kiss.

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. Other girls have flirted with me before, but I never cared. But now I just can't move. What's happening to me!

"Nice try." she said with a big smile on her face.

Wow, she's beautiful. She just has this effect on me, it's amazing.

"But not this time"

Then she did a back flip thingy, and kicked my chin. It really, really hurt.

I fell on my back and I just froze there for couple seconds.

"C'mon Jason, GET UP!" I yelled silently at myself.

I stood up and glared at the girl.

"Hey, I told you my name. what's yours?" I asked casually, leaning on the hilt of my sword.

"Piper" she mumbled through her teeth. She was standing in a really good and proper ready position.

"Well you have a lovely name, for a lovely girl-" I started.

"Don't try to distract me!" She was raising her voice louder in every word.

A/N: Sorry I need to continue in the 4 chapter . I have to do piano now. Please review and recommend! love y'all


	4. free falling

**Piper's P.O.V**

Seriously? He was really doing that right after he tried to kill me? What an idiot.

He was still leaning on his sword. I took a good chance and swung.

He quickly got off of his sword and ducked as I swung at his head.

"Zut!" I yelled. I was cursing in French(Damn or dam lol). I don't know why but I learned French when I was really young, I speak it very fluently now.

"What...?" Jason started.

At that moment his eyes lit up, like he remembered something important. He dropped his sword and jumped forwards, towards me. His arms wrapped around my legs, pulling them together, and I tripped and fell on my back. The prince then got a cloth from out of his belt, (when did that get there?) and gaged me.

I stared thrashing around like a maniac. All he did was pick my up and carried me on his shoulder. Half of my body pounding my fists on his back, the other, kicking his breast plate. He got another thing rom his belt, some ropes. Jason started to tie my feet together at the ankles with on hand while I was still hitting my hands as hard as I could on his back.

I tried saying ,"LET ME GO!" but it ended up, "MEG MMUEE MOUU!"

"Sorry, I can't do anything you say, or try to say." He said 'matter of factly'.

Then he started tying my hands.

His face brushed against mine as he tied. It would have been cute if he wasn't trying to KIDNAP ME.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I felt myself blush as I tied her hands.

"Why in the world are you blushing Jason?" I scolded myself.

Piper eventually stopped squirming, which was good because when she hits and kicks, it really hurts.

She was really light. I didn't think she was going to be heavy, but she much lighter then I expected.

I got out of the house and found Tempest, I gently put Piper on my horse and I jumped on. I put my arms around her so she didn't fall off the horse.

"I wouldn't even try to jump or escape, just saying, if you jump now you probably break a lot of bones. We're going at full speed so I wouldn't try"

I swear I felt her roll her eyes at me as if she was saying

"I'm not an idiot. Idiot."

Half an hour later we got back to the meeting spot. I saw the Officer with a couple women, all bounded with ropes.

"Good prince Jason, I didn't think you'd actually get a slave." The Officer said with an amused look on his face.

"Of course Officer, I'm not as useless as you think." I responded.

I caught a glimpse of Piper's expression. Shock, disappointment, anger and fear. I knew those expressions to well. I see them every time I look in the mirror. Shocked at how angry I am because I fear I will disappoint everyone if I'm not a perfect prince.

I saw a single tear drip from those beautiful eyes. It was shocking how depressed I felt after I saw her face.

"Everyone will take their captive back to Rome on their horse." The Officer explained.

We all headed out in different directions so that if one of us gets caught, they won't find the others.

We've been riding for a good hour or so. The feeling of loneliness took over. I reached in front of Piper's face and yanked the cloth off her mouth.

"I'm sorry" I started.

"Why me?' She said in a low whisper. I heard her sniffle.

"I don't know." I began again. "but please forgive-"

"I thought Romans hated the Greeks!" She said while emphasizing 'hated'.

" They do" I sighed

"Then why are you so nice?" She questioned, back in her very quiet voice.

"I hate the feud! I hate the slavery! I HATE IT ALL!" I yelled.

I think I scared her because she shrunk further down into my chest, where she was leaning for balance.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I said trying to make my voice much calmer.

"I just don't want to end up working for an abusive person, or someone who likes getting drunk, I just want someone who won't hit me for making mistakes," She muttered "I make a lot of them."

'Someone like me?" I asked hoping for a certain response.

"I guess, but only if you were kind," she started again.

"Am I not?" I asked calmly.

she turned around to glance at me. She put up her wrist that were tied together, then she said

"You tried to kill me by swinging your sword in my face, then you kidnap me, and is currently taking me to Rome so I can be a slave. Because that's absolutely what I call kind!" Piper said very sarcastic like.

"I'm sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T BRING ME BACK NOW DOES IT!" Piper yelled.

"Piper please, I will try to bring you back to Greece in the next month, I will try to buy you in the slave auction if that helps any," I promised her.

"Oh-Ok," She yawned. "But right now-"

"You should sleep, here, you can lean back on me." I said as I put the cloth on my stomach to ask as a very small pillow.

"Maybe you are kind..." Piper started then leaned back onto my chest. " but sleep sounds better right now."

I chuckled slightly as I looked down at her sleeping face. She slept with a forming smile that was producing on her lips. She looked so at peace when she slept. She looked better than any Roman women I ever knew. Her voice was better than the lyres played in the garden at night. She was amazing.

I think I fell for a Greek

A/N: Que the Jiper to start! Do you guys like it? please comment what you think. I think I should have made Pipes more angry at Jason. What do you guy think? NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE THEY ALL BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! night love you all 3


	5. meet my friends

**Jason's P.O.V**

We got to Rome early in the morning. Piper was still sleeping on my chest. Last night she was turning like crazy, she almost fell off my horse. I caught her around a dozen times.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She yawned. "Don't expected me to start calling you 'prince charming'" she put quotation fingers when she said prince charming.

"Ok fine." I thought for a second. " We should have nicknames!" I said as I touched her shoulder gently.

"Epp!" She gave a small shriek when I touched her. "You shocked me!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said "my hands were rubbing against the reins to long."

"Sparky." She half muttered.

"Sparky? When did you think of that?"

"Just now, when you SHOCKED me." She replied.

"Well ok then, Beauty queen." I laughed.

"Explain?..." She asked curiously.

"I first saw you doing your hair and you were all dressed up."

" But I don't liked that nick name!" She whined.

" What if I don't like Sparky?"

When we got to the entrance of Rome, we both stopped talking at the same time. I looked at Piper. Her eyes were wide open and she was admiring the houses on the side of the rood.

"Wow, it's breath taking, Rome is beautiful. Oh!" Her eyes caught sight of the palace. "I want to work there!" She said in awe.

"Well lucky for you," I said as she turned to look at me. " That's my home."

**Piper's P.O.V**

I looked at him. If I become his slave, I would get to work there.

But then I remembered something, wasn't I suppose to be mad at the prince? Why are all buddy-buddy all of a sudden?

Oh that's right, he promised to try to return me to Greece.

We rode into the palace gates and saw someone waiting for us. Jason slowed his horsed down.

"Piper, put this back on." He whispered to me while handing me the cloth.

" Who is that" I said before I tied a knot at the back of my head.

I turned to look at the prince.

"My father."

"Jason!" His father's voice boomed. "You have visitors."

As if planed, three boys came sprinting into the open area, right behind them a couple walked arms linked together towards us.

"Jason! Long time no see!" Yelled a boy with sea green eyes and raven black hair.

"Feel the same Percy!" Jason yelled back.

"Hello." Said a more chubbier with almond shaped eyes.

"Frank!"

"HEY JASON! I SEE YOU'VE FINALLY 'GOT' YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND" yelled a elfish looking boy.

"Haha Valdez, very funny." Jason replied.

I saw the couple advance towards us. The girl looked at her companion for a second, he nodded. A smile broke from her serious face and she started to run towards Jason, she pulled him off of the horse, causing me to lose balance, (but Jason caught me) and pulled him into a tight embraces.

'I miss you little brother!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

" Missed you too Thalia."

"Jason, why do you have a slave? Did dad put you up to this?" She questioned as she pulled away from him.

"Yes" He sighed.

Thalia stormed towards there father with her husband (boyfriend? I don't know)

I almost lost my balance again, but once again, my prince caught me.

He whispered into my ear.

"And that's my friends and family."


	6. beauty its self

Sorry for the really short chapter

**Jason's P.O.V**

I hauled Piper back on Tempest and we headed over to the slave marketer.

"She's a beautiful one isn't she." the man examined Piper. His eyes rested on some areas that made me ball my fist. Piper just tried to cross her arms over her chest.

"Yes, she is (I saw Piper blush) and I would like to buy her in advance."

"I'm sorry sir. Only royals can do that."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm prince Jason."

"Ya, and I'm Jupiter!" he laughed.

" Look at my ring" I said irritated, holding out my eagle ring. All the members of the royal family have one.

The man's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry my prince. She is yours." He said with a slight bow.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Piper. She looked frozen.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I was in a state of shock. He called me beautiful. The one word I thought no one would call me.

On the way back, Jason took off my bonds and gag.

"Um, since you don't really start working till the 10 0f July, you're a free woman in Rome for a little." Jason said with a smile.

A free woman. That sounds nice.

"And my dad was planning a masquerade, and um" he started.

"Yes?" I waited for him to answer.

"Please go with me, you can borrow one of sister's dresses or we can get one hand made, we could also get you a new mask if..." He blurted out randomly. Then he stopped. His face dropped from excited to depressed.

"But of course if you don't want to, I understand."

"Why do you think I don't want to go with you?" I questioned

"You might have a lover already, and it wouldn't be fair to him if I..."

"I want to go." I whispered.

He jerked the reigns. His horse stopped in his tracks.

"You will?!"

"Of cours-" I was stopped mid sentence when Jason turned me around and smashed his lips against mine.

**Jason's P.O.V**

What was I doing? Sure kissing Piper was amazing but why did the small spot in my brain tell me to?

"I'm so sorry Piper." I said as I pulled away." I didn't mean to ..."

She gave me a small peck on the lips to make me stop talking.

"Shut up Sparky, we're here."

She was right, we were right in front of the palace. I guess Tempest decided to keep walking.

"So, when is this ball thingy?" Piper asked.

I smiled. "My birthday."

"Which is..." she questioned.

"July 1" I answered.

We got to the entrance of the palace and I jumped off my steed, then helped Piper off. she could've been mistaken as a princess any day. For a split second I saw a dove above Piper's head, the symbol of Aphrodite. That's who Piper resembles, the goddess of beauty herself.


End file.
